Those Eyes
by VideliGohan
Summary: When the Saiyans take over the earth, Gohan kidnaps Videl and makes her his slave, but when a new mission concerning Frieza arises, he suddenly finds that he has fallen in love with someone that could decide his exile on planet Vegeta. r
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
The story you are about to read has been inspired by the song "To Whom It May Concern" by Creed. This is a story about two different people, born on two different planets. One born into a race of ruthless warriors. The other to a race of people known as humans. These two different people have a special fate. Their fates are to meet in very difficult circumstances. They must learn to love, but to become lovers could be both of their downfalls. This is the story of Gohan, the son of Kakkarott, The general of planet Vegeta's warrior race army, and Videl a stubborn girl born to the "champion" of the human race. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Some say we are alone, others claim they have been visited by an unearthly being, but what if one day a band of ruthless alien warriors came to our planet and took over and only kept a select few of us to do whatever they wanted to with those few." Said professor Folofit.  
  
"Professor, that's crazy, we have no scientific proof that there are any other races or beings out in the universe other than our own." Said William the classes top student.  
  
"Yeah professor Full-of-it, I agree with Will" said another.  
  
"That's fine this is just a class debate and by the way it's Full-off-it." Said the professor.  
  
"Whatever." Said the student.  
  
"Now class is there any other comments other than Will and his young friend's?" asked the professor.  
  
A girl about 5'5'' with long ebony hair in pig tails, a white T-shirt and black shorts raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Ms. Satan what do you care to add?" asked the professor.  
  
"Well professor I was actually going to ask what made you start this class discussion?" asked Videl.  
  
"Well…" said the professor, and the rest of the class went on and after school when Videl got home she got a phone call from her friend Krillen.  
  
"Hi Krillen." Said Videl.  
  
"Hi Videl, listen I don't have much time, I went to Kami's Lookout today and Dende said he wanted all of us there right away." Said Krillen and hung up.  
  
"Ok I'll be there as soon as possible." Said Videl into the phone not even thinking about there was no one on the other end of the line.  
  
Videl was at Kami's Lookout not long after her phone call from Krillen. Krillen, 18, Tien, Choatzu, Piccolo, Yamcha, Dende and Mr. Popo were all waiting for Videl. Dende proceeded to tell everyone why they were there. "Everyone I'm sorry to disrupt you're normal activities, but the Earth is again in need of you help. In exactly 1 year from now the Earth's threat will be upon us. This threat is known throughout the universe as saiyans. They shall come here to try and wipe out all life that exists and sell the planet." Said Dende.  
  
"That's terrible, how many do you expect to come?" asked Krillen now officially freaked out.  
  
"8 or 9 at the most." Said Dende.  
  
"They can't be that tough can they?" asked Videl.  
  
"You should never underestimate the power of the saiyan race. Even the weakest saiyan would be more powerful then all of you combined now in your present state." Said Dende  
  
At Dende's last sentence everyone gasped in shock. "You all shall have 1 year to train starting tomorrow." Said Mr. Popo.  
  
At that Dende and Mr. Popo left the group to discuss how they would train to become stronger.  
  
"Well how should we all train to become the strongest in a year?" asked Tien.  
  
"Duh Tien, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Said Choatzu.  
  
"Good idea Choatzu." Said Tien.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Said Choatzu.  
  
"Who's going to go in first." Asked Yamcha.  
  
"Krillen and 18 could go in first, then Tien and Choatzu, next me and Yamcha and then Piccolo." Said Videl.  
  
"No way, I train alone." Said Piccolo.  
  
"Ok then Piccolo train your way." Said Videl.  
  
"Everyone else alright with the plan?" asked Videl.  
  
Everyone else nodded their heads.  
  
"Man, that Piccolo was never much of the social type." Said Krillen after Piccolo left.  
  
"Yeah, really." Said Videl. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Sir we are approaching Earth's atmosphere." Said a saiyan guard.  
  
"Thank you, that will be all Captain." Said Goku.  
  
"Yes General Kakkarott." Said the Captain.  
  
"Oh Captain one more thing, tell my son to report to me immediately." Said Goku.  
  
"Yes sir, I will right away." Said the Captain.  
  
A Little While Later  
  
  
"You wanted to see me father?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Yes, Gohan as you know we are approaching Earth, I have no idea how strong these humans are, so I want you to assemble a patrol to go and investigate." Said Goku.  
  
"Yes, did you want me to go with them?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Not unless you absolutely have to, I don't want you to be in danger." Said Goku.  
  
"Yes sir, I'll assemble the patrol team right away, they shall be ready by tomorrow morning." Said Gohan.  
  
"Very well, that will be all then." Said Goku as he waved Gohan out of the room.  
  
"Yes Father." Said Gohan.  
  
Back on Earth  
  
  
"That's all the training I can offer, now take this last day and train your minds and let your bodies rest for it is just not physical training you need but also mental which makes a true fighter." Said Dende.  
  
"Thank you for everything Dende." Said Krillen.  
  
The rest of the time would be spent training and that night everyone was to get a good night sleep for tomorrow's showdown. However no one slept hardly at all for they were all thinking of tomorrow, Earth's Judgment Day. The next morning everyone got up early to have last minute training sessions. The saiyans were up early that day to. Gohan and Goku were going over last minute changes in plans. At around 1:00 p.m. that afternoon all of the Earth's Special Forces met at Kami's Lookout to await the arrival of the saiyans. About 1:30 Videl spotted 2 shimmering metallic shapes flying through the air. They crashed about 20 miles from Kami's Lookout. Earth's Special Forces quickly ascended into the sky following the path of the 2 objects Videl had seen minutes before. When the group caught up with the 2 objects they realized their worst fears were confirmed. The 2 objects were saiyan space pods and out of the 2 pods stepped 2 saiyans.  
  
"What a pathetic looking planet." Said a tall thin saiyan.  
  
"Oh I think it's rather pretty." Said a fatter shorter one.  
  
"Shut up, if I say this planet is pathetic looking you agree with me, understood." Said the tall one.  
  
"Yes, sir." Said the short one.  
  
"Shhh, maybe we can surprise them by jumping up behind them." Said Yamcha.  
  
"Bad idea Yamcha, we should probably just suppress our power levels and show ourselves." Said Piccolo.  
  
"Yeah, they can probably since power levels anyway." Said Videl.  
  
"Sir I've got 7 power levels between 962 and 1500 on my scouter." Said the short saiyan.  
  
"Huh, since when do powers that strong appear in this part of the galaxy?" asked the tall one.  
  
"Since we knew you were coming, which was your first mistake." Said Piccolo as he and the other 6 fighters stepped out from behind a pile of rocks.  
  
"Oh, that's nice, but your power levels are not near as high as ours." Said the tall one.  
  
"That's what you think, your second mistake, underestimating your enemy." Said Piccolo and at that he and everyone else powered up.  
  
"Sir their power levels have sky rocketed, the little clown is over 1500 and the black haired girl and green guy are over 4000!" Said the short saiyan in shock.  
  
"NO SHIT, you think I can't see that for myself!" yelled the tall saiyan at the short one.  
  
"LET'S RETREAT!" screamed the fat one as he started to take to the air.  
  
The tall one then grabbed his partner by the leg. "NO we will not, if we do not carry out our orders General Kakkarott will kill us for sure, I'd rather take my chances with these goons then with the general." Said the tall one.  
  
After some thought the fat one agreed and took his place again next to his partner. "Prepare to die." Said the tall one.  
  
"Ha, that's what you think." Said piccolo as he charged at the tall one.  
  
"Piccolo and Krillen handled the tall one while Videl and 18 took on the short one. After sometime 18 was knocked to the ground. When Krillen saw his wife knocked down he abruptly stopped fighting and ran to his wife's side. "Tien, Yamcha help Piccolo and Videl." Said Krillen.  
  
"Got it." Said Tien and Choatzu went to help Piccolo.  
  
"I'll help Videl." Said Yamcha as he went to help Videl who really didn't need it.  
  
After more time was spent fighting Videl decided to end this pointless fight. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAA!" yelled Videl as she sent the most powerful attack she knew towards the fat saiyan.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled the saiyan as he was blown to pieces.  
  
"Your turn." Said Piccolo as he fired his special beam cannon at the tall one.  
  
After both saiyans were eliminated all the remaining fighters flew the ground and met to talk.  
  
"Well that wasn't so hard." Said Yamcha.  
  
"Yeah, but that's not the last of them, once those assholes realize they haven't heard from their 2 pathetic excuses for warriors they will surely send more saiyans that are stronger then these guys were." Said Piccolo as he sat down on a rock to rest.  
  
"So what do we do about them?" asked Videl.  
  
"Well I hate to tell everyone this, but I'm afraid it's only a matter of time until the saiyans take over this planet, they'll send their strongest warriors if they have to." Said Piccolo.  
  
"There must be something we can do." Said Tien.  
  
"All we can do is keep fighting." Said Piccolo.  
  
"That's right saps, all you can do is fight, Gohan send in a second patrol." Said Goku.  
  
"Father I really think I and my men should go in." said Gohan.  
  
"NO, you will send in the second patrol as I ordered Gohan." Said Goku.  
  
"Father I'm sorry, but me and my men will go in, I do not want to endanger the lives of any more men." Said Gohan.  
  
"Fine then, but if you are hurt in anyway your mother will have you head." Said Goku.  
  
"Then so be it." Said Gohan. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Men get ready to land." Said Gohan.  
  
Gohan and 4 other saiyans landed on Earth and got out of their pods. "Men follow me." Said Gohan as he and the other saiyans started towards Piccolo, Videl and all the other Earth's Special Forces. "Oh no I feel more coming. This time 4 or 5 and all amazingly strong!" said Piccolo.  
  
"Where's 18 and Krillen?" asked Videl.  
  
"Right here." Said Krillen and 18 in unison.  
  
"You alright 18." Asked Videl.  
  
"Yeah, I'll survive." Said 18.  
  
"Great, we're going to need all the help we can get." Said Piccolo.  
  
"Sir 7 powers up ahead, what are your orders?" asked one of Gohan's men.  
  
"Every man take one target, I'll get the black haired girl and the pickle." Said Gohan.  
  
"Yes sir." Said the saiyans in unison.  
  
With that all the saiyans went to pick out which saiyan would fight which earthling. "Welcome to Earth scumbags." Said Videl as she got in her fighting stance.  
  
"Well thank you for the greetings but I'm afraid that you won't be around long enough to host are visit." Said Gohan as he to got into his fighting stance.  
  
"That's what you think." Said Piccolo as he joined Videl's side.  
  
"Prepare to die!" shouted Gohan as he charged at Videl and Piccolo.  
  
"Whoa Videl heads up, he's faster than he looks." Said Piccolo as he saw Gohan reappear in front of him.  
  
"Well hello, what do we have here a Namakian, maybe I won't kill you just yet." Said Gohan as he dealt a blow to Piccolo's head knocking him unconscious.  
  
"You son of a bitch, die!" shouted Videl as she started running at Gohan.  
  
"Oh, we have a feisty one here." Said Gohan laughing as he easily blocked and dodged Videl's attacks.  
  
After awhile Videl started to tire form fighting Gohan.  
"Starting to get a little tired aren't we." Said Gohan noticing Videl start to tire.  
  
Gohan decided that this fight was becoming very boring so he ended it. When Videl had her guard down Gohan fired a ki blast just powerful enough to send Videl flying and hitting her head on a rock and like Piccolo she too was knocked unconscious. Gohan did this because he thought Videl would make a decent slave for himself since he was coming of age that he was required by saiyan law to own one and Piccolo would make a good research specimen for planet Vegeta's university. "Destroy all of your opponents and return to the ship." Said Gohan.  
  
"Yes sir." Said the saiyans.  
  
Not very long after that all the other Earth's Special Forces were blown to bits by the saiyans. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Back on the ship Videl and Piccolo were placed in rejuvenation tanks.  After they had recovered from their wounds they were immediately separated.  Piccolo was sent to the ship's laboratories and Videl was sent to her new master, Gohan.  Gohan was waiting for her.  "Welcome let me show you around."

            Gohan showed Videl around.  "First of all, don't call me master, you can just call me by my name."  Said Gohan.

            "And what would that be, oh I know monkey breath or wait it's saiyan shit." Videl said with sarcasm, which Gohan didn't catch onto.

            "Heh, heh, you think you're real funny don't you.  Let me tell you something though, if you ever talk to a saiyan like that they'd have probably blasted you to the next dimension by now." Gohan replied while pointing his finger at Videl.

            "So why didn't you?" Videl asked as she crossed her arms and stared Gohan down.

            "Because I-I just didn't." Gohan said for he couldn't find a reason why he just didn't blast Videl.

            "Your weak, I thought all saiyans were supposed to be cold-hearted, walking, talking, planet destroying monkeys because when I fought you sure talked like that or do you just act like that because you're part of the most powerful race in the universe?" Videl asked wanting to know why.

            "Not all of us are like that, I one of them, not everyone has to be the same." Gohan replied.

            "Oh is that it, your different then, so instead of being a cold-hearted, walking, talking, planet destroying monkey you're a kind-hearted, walking, talking planet destroying monkey." Videl said.

            "Look it doesn't matter alright you're here now not on Earth." Gohan said trying to end this conversation as quickly as possible.

            "No I could be in the next dimension with my friends and family right now instead on this floating scrap metal heap with you, that's where I rather be." Said Videl.

            "Well not if I have anything to do with it, you're here with me now and that's final now let me show you around so you can cook me some food, I'm starving." Gohan said.

            "Whatever." Said Videl.

            Gohan and Videl walked around his private quarters and he pointed out which rooms were which, how to use the cooking equipment in the kitchen, where Videl's room was and where his room was.  "Don't ever enter my room without my permission, understood?"  Gohan asked making sure Videl got every word he said.

            "Yeah."  Videl replied.

            "Good." 

            "Hey, um you never told me what to call you other than _master_." Said Videl.

            "Oh, it's Gohan." Said Gohan, "and what may I call you?"

            "Um, Videl." Said Videl now becoming rather shy for some really weird reason.

            "Ok, Videl it is."

            After Gohan ate his rather large meal he and Videl sat down at the kitchen table and talked for a while before Videl started getting tired and said that she was going to bed.  "Goodnight, Gohan." Videl said.

            "Goodnight Videl, sleep well." Gohan replied.

            "Goodnight."

            When Videl got into bed she thought _maybe it won't be so bad here after all_ and soon after Videl fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

That night while Videl was sleeping peacefully Gohan was dreaming about his new slave.  He kept dreaming about those eyes of hers.  Great pools of blue mystery that were drowning him in their endless depths.  Suddenly Gohan woke up in a cold sweat.  "Ahh!"  Gohan yelled.

            He looked around his room to make sure he was still there.  After reassuring himself that he was still there he wiped the sweat form his brow.  "Why did I have that dream about Videl's eyes?" Gohan asked himself out loud.

            Gohan went to his bathroom to splash water on his face.  After Gohan stayed up a while longer pondering why he had that dream he grew weary again and soon fell asleep without another dream the rest of the night.  That morning after Gohan's breakfast and after Videl got done with the dishes Gohan invited Videl to take a seat in the living room with him.  "Come sit down and let's talk." Said Gohan.

            "Alright, what do you want to talk about?" Videl asked.

            "Tell me about yourself." Gohan said.

            "Ok well…

Some time later 

"And that's about it." Said Videl.

            "Well sounds like you were living pretty comfortably, almost like an elite would." Said Gohan.

            "Sort of like you." Said Videl.

            "Oh I wish, maybe someday if I ever get promoted, at least I live better than I used to." Said Gohan.

            "What do you mean?" Videl asked with curiosity.

            "Well I used to be a third-class saiyan."  Said Gohan, "my parents were both third-class who met during the Full Moon Festival and soon after mated.  I was born not long after that.  My father was a soldier who was trying to get promoted which hardly ever happens.  However once during one of his missions we were fighting a very powerful race of aliens.  One of my father's commanding officers was wounded in the battle.  My father got him to safety and for his courageous efforts he was bumped up a few military positions to become a lieutenant, which made him and his family second-class family.  Now my father is general which makes him and my mother elites.  I'm only second-class though because I'm a lieutenant."

            "Oh." Was all Videl could say.

            After that both were quiet for neither could think of what to talk about next.  While Videl was thinking about something else Gohan stole a glance at her.  He hadn't paid much attention before but now that he was sitting and actually looking at Videl he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Videl was.  Eventually Videl noticed Gohan looking at her.  "What are you looking at?" Videl asked with curiosity.

            "Huh, oh nothing, I was just daydreaming." Said Gohan.

            "Sure." Videl said as she went back to thinking.

            After more silence Videl got thirsty and decided to get something to drink.  "Hey Gohan you want something to drink?" asked Videl.

            "Um, water's fine." Said Gohan.

            "Ok." Said Videl.

            "Videl brought back 2 glasses of water.  "Thanks." Said Gohan as he looked up at Videl and taking the glass of water she offered.

            "You're welcome." Said Videl as she took a seat and turned on a T.V.

            While Gohan was watching the T.V. Videl looked at Gohan to say something.  When she saw Gohan looking at the T.V. she had this weird urge to just stare at him.  He was so innocent looking while other saiyans she had seen were always looking mad at something.  Gohan saw Videl looking at him and asked, " Videl are you alright?"

            "Huh, yeah I'm fine, I just blanked out a minute there." Said Videl quickly finding an excuse.

            "You sure?" Gohan asked genuinely concerned.

            "Yeah." Was all Videl said.

            Later that night while Gohan and Videl were eating supper the front door bleeped indicating someone was at the door.  Videl went to answer it.  When she opened the door a short little blue alien was standing there.  "Can I help you?" Videl asked.

            "Yes, General Kakkarott wishes to see Lieutenant Gohan right away." Said the blue alien.

            "Oh, hold on." Said Videl.

            Videl went to go get Gohan who was still eating.  "Gohan there's a little blue alien at the door who says your father wants to see you right away." Said Videl.

            "Oh right, tell him I'll be there after I'm done eating." Said Gohan as he hurried to finish his food.

            Videl went back to tell the little blue alien.  The alien waited for Gohan and when he came out the alien escorted Gohan to his father's chambers.  "Yes father you wanted to see me." Said Gohan.

            "Oh yes Gohan, sorry to call at such a late hour, but I received word from King Vegeta himself that Frieza's men have started an attack on one of Vegeta's neighboring planets that is about 4 light years from here.  He wants us to go there and try to help defeat Frieza's men.

            "But father what if Frieza himself is there, there's no way we'd make it if he was there." Said Gohan.

            "Frieza would never place himself in a position that when he has followers to do his dirty work for him he's saving his power to destroy our planet." Said Goku.

            "How do you know he wants to destroy Vegeta?" asked Gohan.

            "We caught one of Frieza's leading men and being the coward he is told us Frieza's plan.  Frieza has been planning to take us out ever since he found out that we were starting our rebellion." Said Goku.

            "When will we be arriving on this planet?" asked Gohan.

            "In about 3 months." Said Goku.

            "What shall we do until then?" asked Gohan.

            "Train of course, Train very hard." Said Goku.

            "Yes of course father." Said Gohan.

            "You're dismissed." Said Goku.

            "Yes father." Said Gohan as he turned and went back to his chambers.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

            Since Gohan's talk with Goku Gohan had been training everyday from dawn till dusk.  This everyday training that Gohan put himself through was starting to take its toll.  He forced himself to wake up every morning at precisely the same time.  The fatigue that Gohan had every night after training would only be there the next morning when he awoke.  In Gohan's 19 years this was the most intense training he had ever put himself through.  Videl could tell that Gohan was growing tired of his training schedule that he had made himself.  Videl was beginning to feel lonely because she didn't see Gohan any other time of the day except breakfast and supper, she especially missed the talks her and Gohan had after supper was finished.  One morning while Gohan was eating breakfast and Videl was making breakfast for herself she heard a "plop" sound come from behind her.  Videl turned around to see that Gohan had fallen asleep while eating his breakfast and his face was resting on the plate of food Videl had prepared for him.  Videl couldn't help but stifle a giggle.  Videl walked over to where Gohan lay asleep and shook him till he woke up.  "Huh, what happened?" asked Gohan.

            "You feel asleep in your breakfast." Said Videl giggling again.

            "Oh, sorry." Said Gohan as his cheeks reddened from embarrassment.

            "Why don't you go clean up, and after your done could I talk to you." Said Videl.

            "Yeah sure." Said Gohan.

            After Gohan cleaned himself up he sat down by Videl in the living room.  "What did you want to talk about?" asked Gohan.

            "Well Gohan I know you've been training and all for reasons I don't know, but what I want to know is how much longer do you have to do this because personally I think you're training a little to hard because you can barely stay awake anymore and you need rest as part of training to so the next day you can be at your best and focus more." Said Videl.

            "Well, uhh…" was all Gohan could say.  

            "He had no clue she cared about him like that.  How would she know that he was training though?  He never told her anything about him training or why he was training.  "How do you know I'm training?" asked Gohan.

            "It's obvious, you come in at night all sweaty and you eat twice as much as you usually do." Said Videl.

            "Alright you got me there." Said Gohan.

            "No duh, I used to train too ya know." Said Videl.

            "You did." Gohan said in surprise.

            "Yeah how do you think I was able to keep on fighting you so long." Said Videl.

            "That's why you and those others had such high power levels for earthlings." Said Gohan.

            "Gee took you long enough to figure that one out." Said Videl.

            "Hey I got an idea, why don't you train with me." Said Gohan.

            "I thought slaves weren't supposed to train." Said Videl.

            "True, but we don't have to train as in sparring, you could teach me some of those techniques you know, like that one where you guys suppressed you power level, and maybe if you're good I'll teach you some of mine." Said Gohan.          

            "Whatever just as long as I can train again, I've been going crazy without being able to train." Said Videl.

            "Good we'll start tomorrow then." Said Gohan.

            "Right." Videl replied giving Gohan a thumbs up.

            From the next day on Gohan and Videl would spend half the day teaching each other the techniques that they know and the other half of the day Gohan would train by himself and Videl would go about her daily schedule.  Over the remaining 3 months Gohan had before he would have to fight Frieza's men Videl and him became closer and felt that they were becoming more than friends.  Videl started to look at Gohan in other ways than just a friend and so was Gohan.  The last week Gohan had together with Videl he decided to tell her why he was training.  He felt a certain need to tell her everything, especially the way was beginning to fall in lover with her.  The first thing that Gohan fell in love with was her eyes.  Those eyes, he had never seen a more exotic pair before.  Their blue depths just memorized him.  He felt like they were slowly drowning him.  Suddenly Gohan remembered the dream he had the first night he knew Videl.  Was this dream he had some sort of symbol?  Was it trying to give Gohan some sort of warning?  What kind of warning though?  Gohan was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Videl come in the room.  "Hey Gohan, here's you lunch." Said Videl.

            After no reply or no movement to what Videl said she walked close to Gohan and waved a hand in front of Gohan's face.  "Hello, Earth to Gohan, com in."

            After a few more seconds Gohan snapped out of his thoughts and answered, "roger, I'm here."

            Videl giggled softly and said again that Gohan's lunch was there.  "Oh thanks, boy am I starving." Said Gohan as he dived into his lunch.

            After Gohan was finished with his lunch Gohan made up his mind that he was going to tell Videl about why he was training.  "Videl I have something to tell you." Said Gohan.

            "Yeah, what is it?" asked Videl.

            "Well it's about why I've been training so hard." Said Gohan.

            "Yeah it's because you're a saiyan and you're supposed to train hard." Said Videl.

            "No, that's not it, at least that's not why I've been training this hard." Said Gohan.         

            "Then why?" asked Videl sounding concerned because Gohan sounded serious and worried about something.

            "Well…" and Gohan told Videl everything. 

 About Frieza and everything he was going to be doing in a week from now.  After Gohan was finished Videl was speechless.  She never even had the slightest thought that there were beings even more powerful then the saiyans.  "So this Frieza guy, he's sort of like you race's leader right." Said Videl.

"No are ruler is King Vegeta, he says he's the most powerful of the entire saiyan race, much of the saiyan race says he's lying and that the elite class is as powerful as we saiyans come." Said Gohan.

"Who do you think has the most power?" asked Videl.

"I personally think my dad does, but I say that because my dad taught me everything I know." Said Gohan.

"I think you're more powerful." Said Videl.

"Why do you say that." Said Gohan blushing slightly.

"Because you're training so hard and when I since your father's power level yours seems a lot higher." Said Videl.

"If anyone was more powerful than my dad he wouldn't be far from becoming a super saiyan." Said Gohan.

"What's a super saiyan?" asked Videl.

"It's the step beyond a saiyan." Said Gohan, "of course it's only been achieved once in our race's history.  According to the legend it said that an ancestor of King Vegeta's was the saiyan able to do this transformation.  What happened was all the energy inside him was so intense that it just exploded out of his body.  It's said this ancestor was to face an enemy twice as strong as he was.  One night though before the fight was to take place the ancestor's opponent kidnapped the ancestor's mate and killed her.  Heartbroken and angry the ancestor went to this fight and let all his anger and sadness flow out in the form of energy and he suddenly changed.  His eyes turned to a shade of green and all his hair turned from black to blonde in a split second.  All his senses heightened, his speed rose, so did his strength and it was because of his opponents mistake of killing the ancestors mate that lead to his own death."

"Whoa." was all Videl could say.

Gohan smiled for he said something along the same lines when he first had heard the legend too.  "Imagine being able to become that strong just because of the one person you loved." Videl said.

"Yeah." Gohan replied.

That night Gohan thought about what Videl had said.  At those thoughts his thoughts then started thinking about Videl and his relationship.  Yeah they were just friends but if seemed with every passing day Gohan felt closer to Videl and having an ever increasing feeling of having to protect her.  Was it possible that he was falling love with Videl, a human?  Gohan supposed it was, but if it ever got to serious as in Videl and him mating, Gohan cold be banished from his home, which is something, Gohan did not want.  He had seen friends be banished from Vegeta because they hadn't mated with a female saiyan and Gohan had not heard from anyone of those friends since their banishment.  Gohan knew though at that moment he was in love with Videl, but he didn't want to tell her for fear she would not feel the same about him.  Little did Gohan that the relationship he and Videl shared would lead to his downfall, and there would be know way he or Videl could prevent it.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

The day of the saiyans vs. Frieza's men had come.  Hours before Gohan was to report to the loading bay for departure to the planet Videl had to see him.  The one person she had first despised so much for kidnapping her and destroying all the people she knew and loved, that one person she hated she was a now good friend with.  He had to come back that she knew.  Right then Gohan was getting his things ready.  Videl wanted to say goodbye, she wanted Gohan to have a reason to stay alive.  Videl walked into Gohan's bedroom even though she was not to and found Gohan in deep meditation.  Videl walked up to Gohan quietly and whispered, "Gohan I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to speak to you."

            "Very well, I was going to talk to you too." Said Gohan without opening his eyes.

            "Well I wanted to say goodbye before you left." Said Videl.

            "Is that all?" asked Gohan.

            Videl just stood there for a moment silently.  After a few minutes of silence Videl couldn't hold in her feelings any longer.  She fell upon Gohan like he was her only source of life.  "Oh Gohan don't go, don't leave me.  If you died I wouldn't know anyone else and I would be all alone, I don't want to be alone Gohan, I-I want to be with you." Videl cried into Gohan's chest.

            Gohan was in shock, he would never have expected Videl to say anything like that.  Gohan didn't know what else to do except hold her.  As Gohan enclosed Videl in his arms and told her it would be all right Videl instantly felt better.  As she stopped crying and sat up Gohan touched Videl's face and wiped away a stray tear.  Videl closed her eyes and put her hand over Gohan's hand.  Gohan had to tell her right then and now how he felt about her.  If he was to die that day he at least wanted Videl to know how he felt about her.  He also had to know how she felt about him and if it was meant to be.  "Videl I must tell you something." Gohan said.

            "Yes." Replied Videl as Gohan and her hands' intertwined.

            "Videl, I-I love you." Gohan said finally lifting the question off his chest.

            Videl looked at Gohan for a moment.  Had her ears deceived her or had she just heard the words she had wanted to hear for what seemed like an eternity from the one man she felt the same way about.

            "What?" asked Videl making sure she heard the right words or her ears had truly deceived her.

            "I said I love you Videl, with all my heart." Said Gohan.

            Videl smiled at Gohan as she said, "I love you too, Gohan.

            Gohan felt a heavy load be lifted off his shoulders.  He was glad to finally know how Videl felt about him and even happier to know they were meant to be.  Gohan then moved towards Videl as he slowly brought his hands to rest at Videl's waist as his lips met hers.  Videl melted under his touch and the feel of his lips.  She rapped her arms around Gohan's back and leaned into him.  It was a first kiss for both of them and they shared that first kiss with passion.  After their lips parted Gohan laid with Videl in his arms down on the bed and thought about what he and Videl would do after he got back from battle with Frieza's men.  What if he didn't come back though?  No he would come back, he would come back for Videl and make her his mate.  Wait did he just think that? He did, but if he made her his mate he would be banished from planet Vegeta, he would never see his family again.  Was he willing to give up everything he had worked so hard his whole life to achieve?  Yes he was and he would for his love for Videl.  He was willing to give up his freedom for her.  The eyes he had first had a nightmare about so long ago had come back to haunt him.  They would drown him in their depths.  Drown him in the love they possessed.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

            "All soldiers report to the Loading Bay." came a voice over the intercom.

            Gohan sighed.  He would now have to leave Videl to go out and fight an enemy that wasn't worth fighting.  Videl stirred form her slumber as she heard the loud noise of the intercom.  "What the hell is that noise?" 

            "I have to go now Videl, I promise you I will come back." Gohan said as he kissed Videl.

            Gohan grabbed his things and before leaving he looked back over his shoulder and looked one last time at his love.

            "Good luck Gohan, and come back alive." Said Videl as she hugged Gohan.

            Gohan smiled and said, "don't worry, I will."

            "You better." Said Videl.

            At that Gohan smiled again and gave Videl one final kiss and he was gone.

            "There you are." Said Goku.

            "Yes father, sorry I'm late." Said Gohan.

            "It's all right, now do you know your objective?" asked Goku.

            "Yes, me and my men are to make our way to the planet's capital city and see if the planet's leader is still alive, and if he is gather whatever men he has and defend the city." Said Gohan.

            "Good, now get in you pod, your leaving in 3 minutes." Said Goku.

            "Yes sir." Said Gohan.

            Gohan hopped into his pod and closed the hatch.  "Pod 2906 now taking off, good luck soldier." Said the flight director.

            "Thank you sir." Gohan replied.

            At that Gohan's pod was hurdled from the Loading Bay towards its destination. When Gohan landed he immediately got out and started rounding up his men.  "Ok men, here is what we are to do, we are to try and make our way to the capital city undetected, if we are detected try and avoid any fighting and make it to the city's outer defense wall in one piece.  Once at the outer walls you are to fly to the capital's Hall and wait there for further instructions.  I should be there first, but if I'm not there when Calasky gets there then he is in charge with giving the rest of you orders, understood." Said Gohan.

            "Yes sir." Said Gohan's men in unison.

            "All right then, move out." Said Gohan.

            Each man was to have a partner incase something happened.  Each pair of men was to consist of a weaker and stronger man that way no pair would consist of 2 weak men.  Gohan was paired with a third class saiyan who didn't like taking orders from anybody, rather he liked to do what he thought was right.

            "We should go this way." Said Gohan.

            "No we should go this way." Said his partner.

            "Why the hell would you want to go that way, huh? There's more guys that way than this way." Said Gohan.

            "If we go my way we won't have to fight as strong as guys." Said Gohan's partner

"Yeah, but if we go my way there are less guys." Said Gohan.

"But they're stronger."

"I rather deal with 6 strong guys than 38 weaker ones, the weak have a greater chance of sneaking up on you." Said Gohan.

"True, ok let's go your way."

"Finally." Said Gohan.

            Gohan and his partner actually didn't have to fight anybody, with Gohan knowing how to suppress his power level and his partner's power level lower than Videl's they snuck by with little difficulty.  After much dodging and suppressing of power the 2 saiyans finally made it to the outer walls of the capital city.  "We're going to have to move fast if we don't want to be blasted down by Frieza's men." Said Gohan as he started to ascend over the wall.

            "I rather walk." Said Gohan's partner.

            "No we are to fly to the Hall and defend the city at all costs." Said Gohan, "walking would take longer and we have a greater chance of running into trouble."

            "Ok, once again sir, you are right." 

            "I know." Said Gohan.

            The 2 saiyans flew through the air as fast as they could.  Several blasts were thrown at the 2.  Gohan dodged them with ease.  His partner on the other hand was having more difficulty and was hit by one he didn't see coming.  The saiyan was knocked from the sky and landed with a thunderous "thud" into the ground.  Gohan immediately descended to where his partner had fallen and started rummaging through the rubble the other saiyan had fallen into.  After several minutes of searching Gohan saw a hand sticking out of the rubble.  Gohan finished clearing the rubble from the fallen saiyan's body and what he saw he didn't like.  Gohan's partner lay before him in a mass pool of blood on his stomach.  Gohan flipped the saiyan over on his back.  The saiyan slowly opened his eyes and coughed up some blood.  "Ouch, that hurt." Said Gohan's partner weakly and forcing a smile.

            "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." Said Gohan.

            "Don't bother, I ain't gonna make it anyway, sir." Said the saiyan.

            "Don't say that!" Gohan said raising his voice.

            "Sorry sir, but it's the truth.  Before I leave this shit hole I have for a life I need to ask you a favor sir." Said the saiyan.   

            "What." Said Gohan.

            "Would you tell that woman I have back home th-that I'm sorry for never making her my mate, that I wanted to wait till after this mission was over." Said Gohan's partner.

            "I will." Said Gohan.

            "T-thanks s-sir and also tell her th-that I love her." And with that the saiyan took his final breath and was gone from the universe, leaving only the outer shell of his soul.

            "Goodbye, soldier." Said Gohan as he the dead saiyan's eyes.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Gohan was able to make it to the Hall with his partner draped over his shoulder.  "What the hell took you so long Gohan?" asked Calasky who was second in command.

            "We were flying over the city and a ki blast hit him.  He crashed through some buildings and one fell on him." Said Gohan as he laid the dead saiyan he was carrying on the floor.

            Even though it was the death of a third class soldier there was still a moment of silence granted to him.  After everyone said their final goodbyes to the fallen saiyan Gohan had the rest of his men gather around him to discuss who would do what next.  "Calasky how may men do we have left?"

            "19 sir, including you and me." Calasky replied.

            "Ok, Calasky take 3 men with you and search the south and west ends of the area for this planet's leader, I'll take 3 men also and search the east and north ends.  The rest of you will watch for any approaching enemy."  Said Gohan.

            "Yes sir."

            "Ok, you three come with me." Said Calasky.

            "And you three come with me." Said Gohan.

            The men split up and started searching for the planet's leader.  Gohan used his new found skill of ki sensing to help him look for the planet's leader.  After several minutes of searching Gohan felt a ki he had never sensed before.  "It's gotta be this planet's leader." Gohan said then started towards the unfamiliar ki.

            Gohan was of course right.  There hiding behind a huge overturned table was none other than the planet's leader.  "Sir, are you alright?"  Gohan asked as he stepped in front of the planet's leader.

            "Stay away from me, you Frieza following bastard?"  Yelled the leader as he shot a ki blast at Gohan.

            Gohan was taken by surprise.  He didn't have time to move completely out of the way.  The blast hit his shoulder and grazed it.

            "AH, what the hell, I'm here to help you, not to be blasted to oblivion."

            Gohan said grabbing his shoulder.

            "Yeah right." Said the leader, as he was getting ready to throw another ki blast.

            "Don't shoot that thing at me." Gohan said as he took the leader's arms and held them above his head.

            "Let go of me!" yelled the leader struggling to get out of Gohan's grasp.

            "NO, now stop, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help." Said Gohan.

            "Why the hell should I trust you?" asked the leader.

            "Because I was sent by King Vegeta." Said Gohan.

            At the mention of Vegeta's name the leader stopped struggling.

            "You were sent by King Vegeta, if you were it took you long enough to get here, but how do I know you not just saying that?" asked the leader.

            "If I meant to kill you I would have done it by now." Said Gohan as he let go of the leader, "Now what is your name?" 

            "My name is Makuska." Said Makuska.

            "Well Makuska, I'm Gohan, me and my men were sent here from General Kakkarott to save you and your planet." Gohan said.

            "Gohan I'm sorry to say, but there's not a planet left to save." Said Makuska.

            "What do you mean?" asked Gohan.

            "I've already given into Frieza's demands, which were to give up my leadership and the planet to him or he would destroy it." Said Makuska.

            "Did King Vegeta know you gave into these demands." Gohan asked.

            "Yes, he should know, I sent a messenger to Vegeta the day before Frieza's men attacked." 

            "Then why didn't he ever contact our ship?" Gohan asked.        

            "Because that messenger ran into us." Came a stranger voice.

            "Who said that!" demanded Gohan more than asked.

            "Me." Came the simple answer from the darkness as the shadowy figure stepped out making itself visible.

            The figure was tall and muscular with light purple skin and two black horns protruding from its skull.

            "Who the hell are you!' Gohan once again demanded.

            "Oh forgive me for not introducing myself."  Said the figure before doing some kind of freakish dance, " I am Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu Force."

            Oh no not the Ginyu Force! They're the strongest men Frieza's got.  "Then if you're with the Ginyu Force where's the 4 other members." Gohan asked.

            "Oh nowhere special, just on their way to attack you ship." Said Captain Ginyu.

            "What, no, that's not true, you're lying." Said Gohan.

            "Well why don't you just come with me and you can see for yourself." Said Captain Ginyu.

            "And if I refuse?"

            "Then I'll destroy you and have my men destroy you ship and everyone on it, and I don't think you'd want that now would you." Said Captain Ginyu.

            "You wouldn't."

            "Oh, but I would." Captain Ginyu replied.

            What the hell do I do? If I refuse Videl and my father are history.  But if I go with him I'd see Videl and dad and maybe between the 3 of us we could figure out away to free all the prisoners.  "Ok I'll go with you, but if any harm comes to anyone on that ship I will destroy you and your men." Said Gohan gritting his teeth and pointing a finger at the captain.

            "Oh I doubt that very much." Said Captain Ginyu.         

            "Never underestimate the power of a saiyan."  Said Gohan.****


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

            On the Ginyu Force's ship Gohan was locked in a room with many other prisoners.  It was so dark in the room that Gohan couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.  The only time there was any light in the small room was when guards came in to give Gohan and the other prisoners food.  The amount of food Gohan was given however was not enough to fill his saiyan stomach.  It didn't take long for Gohan to get fed up and one day he decided he was going to break out.  Powering up so that the blue aura surrounding him lit the room in a dim blue light Gohan stepped up to the door and grabbed the handle.  What happened next was something Gohan would have never have expected.  A bolt of energy came from the door, up Gohan's arm and traveled throughout Gohan's body.  Gohan was thrown form on side of the room to the other, crashing into the thick metal wall.  "Ya shouldn't have touched that door young man." Said one of the prisoners.

            "Thanks for telling me." Gohan shot back.

            Gohan tried again, he was going to get out of here one way or another.  He again tried the door.  This time Gohan was able to hang on a little longer, but in the end the energy from the door won.

            "Ah damn it, there's got to be a way out of this place!" Gohan yelled in frustration. 

            Gohan had one thing on his mind, and that was to get out of that room and find Videl and his father.  "Face it young man, the only way to get out of here is through the door, and you can't." said the same prisoner as before.

            "What about the wall, have you tried blasting them?" Gohan asked.

            "Tried, they're to thick, my blast just bounced right off." Said the prisoner.

            "I'm going to try." Said Gohan.

            "No use, you'd just be wasting your energy."

            "You're not a saiyan." Said Gohan.

            The prisoner didn't say anything after that.  Gohan was going to do it, he was going to get out of here, and all thanks to Videl.  "KAA-MEE-HAA-MEE-HAA!"

            The blast of energy hit the wall and… "I got it, yes, thanks you Videl." Gohan jumped with joy.

            "Light from the now fairly decent size hole in the wall came into the once darkened dungeon.  

All the prisoners covered their eyes and smiled, they were escaping.  Gohan gazed out through the hole.  There was along hallway that was all white.  Gohan stepped out into the hallway and immediately searched for Videl's ki, after several minutes of searching he found it, barely.  Gohan started running as fast as his legs could take him towards Videl's weak ki.  Gohan had trouble finding Videl sometimes for her ki would be so low Gohan could barely sense it.  After what seemed like hours Gohan finally could here Videl crying for help.  "Videl!" Gohan shouted as he broke through a large iron door that was holding Videl. 

            When Gohan broke through the door what he saw before him made him swell with hurt and rage.  Before Gohan was Videl shackled to the wall and 2 guards stripping Videl of her clothes.  The 2 guards turned around to find whom the mysterious voice belonged to and when they saw Gohan their pants moistened with the warm feeling of urine.  There stood Gohan rage taking over him while hurt drove that rage.  The ground on which Gohan and the guards stood began to rumble as Gohan's aura went from a light blue to a golden yellow.  Gohan's eyes flashed a greenish color and his hair went from the darkest black to the most golden blonde.  Gohan had become the legendary super saiyan.  After the first super saiyan believe d to have existed over 3,000 years ago was finally reawakened.  Videl looked up at the new super saiyan and gasped.  The legend she had been told about had come true.  No longer was it a myth.  Gohan looked at the 2 guards and their moistened pants and he gave an evil grin.  Those 2 would pay for what they had done to Videl.  Gohan formed a ki ball in his hand and before both guards could blink they were both dead.  With holes I the middle of their stomachs.  Gohan slowly walked over to Videl.  He broke the handcuffs that imprisoned Videl.  She rubbed her wrists and looked up at Gohan.  Gohan took a step towards Videl who took a step back.  Gohan sighed.  Videl was afraid of him, she was afraid he was going to hurt her.  "Videl listen, don't be frightened, it's me Gohan."

            Videl still didn't move towards him.  "Videl, I-I love you." Said Gohan hoping those words would make Videl ease her fears.

            Videl looked straight at Gohan.  After several more minutes of silence Videl jumped on Gohan and hung on to him for dear life.  "Oh Gohan, I love you too." Videl cried into Gohan's chest.

            "Videl, it's alright I'm here now." Said Gohan trying to calm Videl down.

            Videl and Gohan stay locked in their embrace for what seemed like forever.  Gohan or Videl didn't want to leave the warmth they both had engulfed each other with, but Gohan still had to find Goku.  Gohan slowly let Videl go and spoke, "Videl we still have to find my father."

            "Ok, let's go." Said Videl drying her tears.

            Gohan took Videl's hand and led her out of the cell.  Gohan started searching for his father's ki and immediately found it.  Gohan and Videl ran towards Goku and found him in no time at all.  When Goku saw his son as a super saiyan he couldn't believe his eyes.  "Oh my, Gohan is that you.  No it can't be, the super saiyan is just a legend.  I must be hallucinating.  I need something to eat I'm hungry."

            Gohan laughed, "Dad is that all you ever think about?"

            "Then I'm not hallucinating, y-you're a super saiyan." Goku said with shock in his voice.

            "Yeah, now come, let's get out of here." Said Gohan grabbing his dad's arm and the 3 ran out of the room only to run into 5 men who were none other than the Ginyu Force.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Captain Ginyu, Recoome, Burter, Jeice and Guldo all stood in front of Goku, Gohan and Videl.  "Well, well, 3 little weaklings against the big bad Ginyu Force, I wonder who's gonna beat who?" Recoome pondered the question for a moment while rubbing his chin, "oh I know the Ginyu Force.

            "Hey kid what happened to your hair, last time I saw you it was black." Said Captain Ginyu.

            "Oh my hair, either it was the food you assholes serve around here or it's what you call a super saiyan." Gohan said.

            "A what?" Jeice said confused.

            "A super saiyan, surely you've heard Frieza speak of them, for the last one killed his ancestor." Goku said.

            "So that's the thing Frieza keeps talking about." Said Burter.

            "He doesn't look that tough." Said Recoome.

            "He isn't either he's only got a powerful level of 24,000." Said Guldo.

            "Let me take care of him, I'll squash like a bug." Said Recoome who stepped forward.

            "Go right ahead." Captain Ginyu said.

            "Prepare to face Recoome, the King of Doom." Said Recoome as he did a weird pose.

            "Ha!" Gohan laughed as he powered up.

            "Whoa, that guys power level is going through the roof, be careful Recoome." Jeice said.

            Recoome didn't care what Jeice's scouter said.  Once he was in the mood for a fight there was no changing his mind.  Recoome charged at Gohan with amazing speed.  The saiyan was way to fast for Recoome however and before Recoome could even registered what happened Gohan disappeared and then reappeared behind Recoome and slammed his elbow in Recoome's back.  Recoome was sent into the floor.  He didn't get back up.

            "You prick you killed Recoome!" shouted Guldo was he launched himself at Gohan.  

            Gohan was about to punch Guldo's lights out when Guldo used his own powers to freeze time.  Gohan was suspended in mid air as Guldo walked up to him and punched him in the jaw.  "Stupid boy, you've obviously never been educated on what the Ginyu Force is capable of."

            "You obviously weren't educated on what a human can do either." Said Videl as she jump kicked Guldo in the head causing him to lose his concentration.

            "Never mess with a human's boyfriend you green blob." Videl said as she blasted Guldo into the next dimension.

            "Now it's my turn." Said Jeice.

            "It's mine too." Said Goku as he stepped forward.

            "Oh this will be fun, killing the general of the entire saiyan army." Said Jeice.

            "Bring it on pretty boy." Said Goku.

            Jeice and Goku both charged at the same time.  Goku and Jeice were almost equal in power and the fight could go either way.  Eventually though Goku got the upper hand and Jeice was crushed.  "3 down and 2 to go." Said Goku as he rejoined Gohan and Videl.

            "Lets attack together." Said Gohan.      

            "You get Kakkarott Burter, I'll get blonde boy, me and him have a score to settle." Said captain Ginyu as he powered up.

            "Right Cap." Said Burter.

            "Hey Ginyu, stop talking and let's go." Gohan said.

            "My pleasure." Said Captain Ginyu.

            With that Burter and Captain Ginyu charged at Goku and Gohan.  "Here's Johnny." Said Captain Ginyu as he punched Gohan who stumbled back.

            "You piece of shit that was a lucky shot." Said Gohan.

            "Stop talking and start fighting before I turn you into a rice patty." Captain Ginyu said.

            "What's the mater general am I to fast for you?" asked Burter as Goku kept trying to land a blow on Burter.

            "Why don't you slow down and fight like a Ginyu." Goku replied.

            "Now what would be so fun about that?" Burter asked again.

            "The fun part would be I'd kick your ass." Said Goku.

            All 4 fighters fought along time before any showed signs of fatigue.  "What's the matter, getting tired?" asked Gohan.

            "That's it beat the crap out of him!" Videl cheered.

            Captain Ginyu's attention came to Videl.  Who's that?  Must be a friend of blond boy's.  Then Captain Ginyu smiled evilly.  He had just come up with a brilliant scheme.  Captain Ginyu gathered what speed he could, quickly disappeared, and then reappeared behind Videl.  Captain Ginyu grabbed Videl by the waist and pulled her to him.  He then formed a ball of ki in his hand.  Gohan froze.  "Watch it there blondey.  Anything fancy and your friend here gets it."

            "You bastard, if you hurt one hair on her head you'll wish you were never born."  Said Gohan while pointing a finger at Ginyu.

            "Oh, I don't think so." Said Captain Ginyu as he made the ki ball a little bigger.

            "Gohan stop fooling around, she's just a slave." Said Goku as he continued fighting Burter.

            That was it.  Gohan had enough.  "Leave her ALONE!" Gohan shouted as he made the ground tremble beneath him.

            Captain Ginyu lost his balance and fell down as he lost his grip on Videl.  Videl ran to Gohan and hugged him.  Gohan rapped his arms around Videl, protecting her from the outside world.  "Now you die." Said Gohan as he moved Videl aside and blasted Captain Ginyu to pieces.

            Gohan then quickly blasted Burter to pieces before he even had a chance to defend himself.  Goku looked at Gohan wide eyed.  Had Gohan just hugged his slave?  He had and Goku never knew his son had mated.  No, he couldn't have.  His son couldn't have mated with a human.  He had though and now Goku would have to report him to King Vegeta who would strip Gohan of all he had ever worked for and would banish him from planet Vegeta.  "Gohan how could you, how could you have mated with a human?" Goku said disappointedly.

            "What are you talking about dad?  I haven't mated with Videl." Said Gohan.

            "Let me see her neck then." Said Goku.

            Goku grabbed Videl and told her to let him see her neck.  Videl showed Goku her neck and Goku didn't see a mark.  "If you haven't mated with her then why did you hug her like that?"  Goku asked.

            "Because dad, I love her." Said Gohan.

            "But you can't, you'll be banished." Said Goku.

            "I'm sorry father there's nothing you can do to change my mind, eventually I will mate with her and if I'm banished then so be it." Said Gohan.

            Goku was silent for a moment.  Gohan was right there was nothing he could do about it.  Once a saiyan fell in love there was nothing that could be done to change that love.  "All right Gohan, if that is your decision there is nothing I can do about it.  I just hope you thought about it."  Goku said.

            "I have father." Said Gohan as he took Videl in his arms and the three of them went to free the rest of the former Ginyu Force's prisoners.


	13. Chapter 12: NC17

Chapter 12 

"That's the last cell." Gohan said.

            "Lets go home." Said Goku.

Back on the ship 

            When Gohan, Videl and Goku arrived back on their ship Gohan and Videl immediately went to Gohan's chambers.  Gohan barely got the door closed when Videl jumped on him and started kissing him roughly.  Gohan eyes were wide with surprise.  He grabbed Videl by the shoulders and yanked her off of him.  Videl jumped right back on him and this time wrapped her legs around Gohan's waist.  "Videl what are you doing?" Gohan sounded panicked.

            Videl abruptly stopped her attack and looked at Gohan with hurt in her eyes.  "I thought you wanted to make me your?"

            "Videl I do, but can we wait till we get back to Vegeta before we do make that decision, I want us to wait till the eve of the Full Moon."  Said Gohan.

            "Why?" asked Videl still looking like she was about to cry.

            "Because that's when we saiyans mate with each other."  

            Gohan stroked Videl's cheek and then put his arms around Videl's waist to help support her.  "Can you wait a week?"

            "Yeah, I guess." Videl replied.

            "I'll make it up to you." Gohan said forming an evil smirk on his lips.

            **That night**

            I'm turning this light off in 30 seconds."  Gohan called to Videl.

            "Hold you horses Gohan, I'm coming." Videl called back.         

            "25, 24, 23…" Gohan counted down.

            "Ok, I'm here already." Said Videl giving Gohan an annoyed look.

            "Finally, what took you so long?" 

            "We women are not like you men, we just don't strip are selves put are pajamas on and go to bed.  We have-" 

            "Videl it's fine you don't have to tell me." Gohan said as he reached for the switch to the light.

            "Night Gohan." Videl said.

            "Your tired?" asked Gohan as he rolled over to Videl's side of the bed.

            "No, but-" Videl didn't get to finish for Gohan climbed onto her and started planting her neck with fiery kisses.  "Ah!" Videl yelped as Gohan scared her with his sudden appearance, "Gohan what are you doing I mmmmm." Videl moaned as Gohan continued.

            Gohan stopped and looked down at Videl.  "Just having a little fun." 

            "Only a little huh." Videl smiled as she crossed her arms and looked down at her shirt.

            "Huh, how did that get there?" Gohan asked playing stupid as he removed his hand from underneath her shirt.

            Gohan smiled the Son's trademark smile as he got off Videl and wrapped his arms around her waist and his tail around her thigh.  Videl just sighed and leaned her head on Gohan's chest.  This was going to be one long week.

            "The week went by rather quickly and soon Videl could see planet Vegeta from Gohan's bedroom window.  "So Gohan, what's planet Vegeta like?"

            "It's a lot like Earth.  It has trees, grass, blue skies.  It's a little colder and the gravity's stronger than on Earth.  Vegeta has 2 moon's instead of 1." Said Gohan.

            "Oh." Videl muttered as she began to think about Earth.

            "We will be arriving on Vegeta in 12 minutes." Came a voice from the intercom.

            "Wow, it's going to be good to finally be home again.  Last time I saw home was almost 2 years ago."  Gohan said.

            "At least you still have a home."  Videl said looking out the window still.            

            "Hey Videl don't be like this, you'll like it here, I promise." Gohan said as he walked up behind Videl and wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him.

            "You really think so Gohan?" Videl asked as she turned around in Gohan's arms and looked up at him.

            "I know so." Said Gohan.

            Gohan then looked into Videl's eyes and smiled warmly.  Gohan brought his lips down to Videl's and kissed her slowly.  Videl wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.  "We are now arriving on Vegeta." Came the voice from the intercom again.

            Gohan and Videl parted and got ready to step off of the ship.  Gohan carried all of his and Videl's things and they stepped off the ship into a waiting crowd of welcoming saiyans.  "Gohan over here!" called a feminine voice.

            "MOM!" Gohan yelled.

            Gohan and Videl walked over to chichi and Goku.  "Hey mom." Said Gohan as he hugged Chichi.

            "Oh Gohan I'm so glad you're back."  Said Chichi.

            "Me too." Said Gohan.

            "Who's the lovely young lady you have with you?" asked Chichi when she noticed Videl standing behind Gohan.

            "Oh mom this is Videl and Videl this is Chichi, my mom." Said Gohan.

            "When will I have grandchildren?" Chichi asked jokingly.

            "I don't know mom maybe sometime in the near future." Gohan said.

            "You're kidding, right?" Chichi asked not believing her son.

            "No mom, I'm serious." Said Gohan.

            "But you can't, she's a slave." Chichi said.

            "Mom I already went through this with dad." Gohan said.

            "You did." Chichi said.

            "Yeah, I did.  I'm sorry mom but I love Videl and if making her my mate means giving up everything else I have then I'm willing to take that risk." Said Gohan as he wrapped his tail around Videl's waist 

            Chichi looked from Videl to Gohan and back again.  Tears formed in her eyes and she sniffled a little wiping the tears away from her eyes.  "But that means I'll never see you again." Chichi whimpered.

            "Come on mom, don't let it get you down, let's go eat I'm starving."  Said Gohan as he put his arm around Chichi's shoulder.

            "Yeah Chi, let's go eat." Said Goku.

"Oh all right let's go."  Said Chichi as she wiped her tears.

At the Son house 

"Chichi this is great." Said Goku while stuffing his face.

"Yeah mom this is great." Said Gohan.

"Yeah mom this is great." Echoed Goten.

"This is very good Mrs. Son." Videl said.

While 3 hungry saiyans stuffed their faces with food the 2 women looked at them and stared.  Chichi had seen her boys eat a lot before, but this was way different.  Maybe because she hadn't seen to of the saiyans eat like that in 2 years.  Videl stared for it was not everyday she had seen 3 Gohan's eat at the same time.  "Mmm, Chi that was great." Said Goku as he patted his now full belly and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah mom that was great." Said Gohan.

            "Yeah mom that was great." Goten echoed once more.

            "The meal was delicious." Videl said.

            "Why thank you dear." Chichi said as she picked up everybody's plates.  "Gohan if I have grandkids I truly hope they have manners like Videl."

            Gohan blushed.  After everything was cleaned up Gohan and Videl said their goodbyes and left.  When Gohan and Videl got to his house Videl's jaw dropped.  Gohan's house was nothing what she had expected it to look like.  She expected it to be large and spacious like Goku and Chichi's.  Gohan's was small and cozy.  Talk about differences between classes.  Gohan took Videl's hand in his and opened the door.  Inside was small, but comfortable looking.  After Videl stopped gaping Gohan asked, "do you like it?"

            "Like it, I love it." Said Videl as she walked around the room.

            "Good, because you'll be here awhile." Said Gohan.

             Later that night hours before the Full Moon Videl was pondering what life would be like with Gohan.  Something was bothering her though.  Why was Gohan willing to give up everything he loved and leave everyone he knew and loved all for her?  "Gohan, why are you doing all of this for me?" asked Videl.

            "Because I love you." Said Gohan.

            "But why give up everything that you've ever had and dreamed of for me, like your mom said I'm just a slave." Said Videl.

            "Videl do I have to go through this again, I don't care about anything else only you."  Gohan said as he brought his arms around Videl.

            "Please Gohan tell me why you're willing to go through with this."  Videl said.

            "Please Videl just STOP!" Gohan raised his voice at Videl.

            Videl froze.  Never before had Gohan yelled at her.  

_Oh, I didn't mean to yell  
But sometimes I get beside myself  
And oh, I didn't mean to rush you  
But time keeps pushing so much  
Oh, time keeps pushing so much_  
  


Gohan immediately regretted what he had said.  "Videl I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."  Gohan apologized.  Gohan walked up to a whimpering Videl, took her in his arms and kissed her.

Your eyes stare at me in the dark  
And I hope those eyes  
Don't steal my freedom  
My freedom

Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck and kissed him back.  Gohan picked Videl up in his arms and walked over to the bed.  He gently lay Videl down on the bed and climbed over her.

Oh, If I didn't give it all  
When I stood you made me crawl  
And oh, if you never heard the song  
Then I could still hide down behind the wall  
Then I could still hide down behind the wall  
  


            Gohan let his roam up Videl's shirt to rest on her breasts.  Gohan took Videl's shirt off and threw it behind him.  He then proceeded to take her pants off.  Gohan helped Videl take his armor off and the spandex body suit.  Now both were only in there under garments.

Your eyes stare at me in the dark  
And I hope those eyes  
Don't steal my freedom  
My freedom  
And I hope those eyes  
Don't steal my freedom  
My freedom  
  


Gohan captured Videl's lips in a deep kiss.  Videl was getting tired of Gohan being in control so she flipped him over so now she was now on top.  Sitting on his chest Videl reached behind her and unclasped her bra.  Gohan's eyes got as big as dinner plates as Videl's breasts came into view.  He had never seen this much of a woman before.  

Said eyes, those eyes  
I said don't steal my freedom  
Your eyes stare at me in the dark  
And I hope those eyes  
Don't steal my freedom  
My freedom  
Oh, my freedom  
  


Videl giggled.  Gohan was just staring and not doing anything else.  Videl broke his trance by taking his hand in hers and placing it upon her breast.  Gohan stopped staring and got the idea.  He placed both hands over her breasts and caressed them gently Videl rolled her head back and moaned under his touch.  Gohan took one breast in his mouth and caressed the other.  A few minutes later he switched.  Videl ran her hands through Gohan's black hair pressing his head closer to her chest.  Gohan flipped Videl back over and took off her panties.  Gohan looked at Videl now that she was fully revealed to him and drank her in. 

 Your eyes stare at me in the dark  
And I hope those eyes  
Don't steal my freedom  
My freedom  
Oh, my freedom

            Gohan quickly took off his boxers and readied himself at Videl's entrance.  He slowly entered her not wanting to hurt her.  Videl drew in a sharp breath at the feeling of him entering her.  Gohan stopped and waited for Videl to calm down.  When she was relaxed Gohan continued.  He went in and out of her with slow but powerful thrusts.  Videl arched her back and Gohan put an arm under her and brought her up to him. Gohan sat up on his knees.  Videl wrapped her legs around Gohan allowing him to go deeper within her.  Gohan increased his pace.  Videl saw Gohan's tail waving violently in the air.  She took it and gently stroked it.  She heard a low audible growl come from Gohan's throat as he increased the pace and drew himself in Videl deeper and harder.  Videl couldn't take much more and soon after Gohan felt Videl's walls contract around him.  Gohan took this opportunity, bit Videl's neck, and lapped up the blood.  Videl did the same.  Videl screamed her pleasure as she came.  Gohan came right after. With one final thrust he exploded deep inside Videl.  Gohan fell back on the bed with Videl on top of him.  Gohan looked up at Videl and smiled she smiled as well.  Gohan withdrew from Videl and covered both of them up.  Gohan and Videl fell asleep soon after.

Said eyes, those eyes  
Said eyes, those eyes  
I said don't steal my freedom


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Gohan woke up to the sound of pounding on his front door.  "Gohan open up!"  Shouted a strange voice from the other side of the door.  "I'm coming!" Gohan yelled as he opened the door.

            As soon as he opened the door 2 saiyans came in as if they owned the place.  "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gohan asked confused.

            "Son Gohan you are under arrest for the crime of mating with someone outside the saiyan race."  

            Gohan had a metal collar placed around his neck.  If he tried to escape the collar would send and electrical charge through his body, stunning him.   "Is the human girl here with you?" asked one of the saiyans.

            "Yes, she's in my room, asleep." Gohan replied.

            One of the saiyans retrieved Videl who was dressed only in bed sheets.  "Kami, can't a girl sleep without some psycho saiyan cop coming in and taking her away?"

            "You may dress, but then you are to come with us to King Vegeta's palace to stand trial."  One of the saiyan cops said. 

            After Videl was dressed the 2 saiyans took Gohan and Videl to King Vegeta's palace.  They appeared in front of Vegeta himself who was sitting on his thrown with Bulma by his side.  "Your highness we have retrieved Son Gohan and his mate as you requested." Said one of the saiyans.

            "Ah good, Lieutenant am I right?"  Vegeta asked.

            "Yes, your highness." Gohan said as he bowed his head.

            "Gohan I am ashamed, I never would have thought one of my highest ranking officers such as yourself would have gone so low as to mate with a slave, a human slave at that."  

            "I was willing to do it." Gohan said.

            "You were willing to commit a crime that you knew would banish you from your home! Why may I ask."  Vegeta said.

            "Because I fell in love with this woman and for that I am willing to everything and anything for that, your highness." Gohan said, as he looked Vegeta right in the eye.

            "If that is your reason that I'm sorry, but you are here by banished from this very planet.  If you ever set foot on Vegeta again you and your mate will be hunted down and eliminated, that is all." Vegeta stated.

            Gohan lowered his head, he never imagined he would have been banished like this.  He was at least hoping his father would come and testify on his behalf.  Just then the doors to the royal chambers flew open and in stepped Goku and Chichi.  Gohan smiled, his father always liked to make an entrance.

            "What do you want Kakkarott?" Vegeta asked.

            "Your highness please stop.  I would like to testify." Goku said.

            "I'm sorry Kakkarott, this trial is over, I have made my decision." Vegeta said.

            "Vegeta let General Kakkarott speak."  

                        Vegeta looked over to see his wife staring daggers at him.  Vegeta sighed, damn that woman.

            "Humph, very well you may speak.

            "Thank you, your highness."  Goku said,  "your highness, my son may have mated outside of our species and that I'm am ashamed of, but he also saved many lives as well.  You see not only did my son save are ship from the Ginyu Force, but he also turned to the legendary super saiyan." Goku stated.

            "He what, no he didn't Kakkarott, I can except Gohan saving a few lives, but turning super saiyan and defeating the Ginyu Force is way beyond belief." Vegeta said.

            "What if I told you I have proof." Goku said.

            "Proof, ha, what did you bring, one of the Ginyu Force's members?" Vegeta laughed.

            "No, even better, I shall allow Gohan to demonstrate, go ahead Gohan."  Goku said.

            Gohan nodded and powered up.  His eyes went from black to green and his hair from ebony to gold.  Everyone in the room stared at Gohan, it had been more than 3,000 years since the legend last came true and now here right before their eyes was the legend in living color.  "I don't believe it, yet he's real."  Vegeta said astonished.

            "After everyone was done staring Vegeta spoke, "Kakkarott I must believe you now, but a crime can not go unpunished.  Gohan you may stay on planet Vegeta, but you and your mate are to go to the Desert of Souls to live, if you come back to the royal city without permission from the Royal Congress than I shall stick to my original decision and you will be banished forever from planet Vegeta, do you understand?" Vegeta asked as he looked down at Gohan. 

            Gohan couldn't believe his ears, he had not been banished, the Desert of souls was miles from in form of civilization, but Gohan rather live there than on a distant planet light years away from his home.  Gohan shook his head excitedly.  "Thank you, your highness." 

            "YOU are to be ready to leave in 8 days from now, is that understood, and I will not strip you of your ranking, but you will never be allowed to become an elite."  Vegeta said.

            "Yes your highness, and thank you again." Said Gohan as he bowed and the 2 saiyan cops took off the collar from around his neck.


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: **Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated this. This is really the last chap there is. Sorry it's short, but it's one of my older fics. This is really the opening for A Reason To Live. So if you liked this fic, you'll like the sequel. Later!

****

**Epilogue**

The 8 days before Gohan and Videl had passed quickly, Gohan received and award for the many saiyan lives he saved and for his courage while fighting the Ginyu Force. Gohan and Videl moved to the Desert of Souls and have since lived peacefully. Growing tensions between the Saiyan Empire and Frieza resulted in an outbreak of war. Will the Saiyan Empire be victorious or will Frieza destroy every saiyan in existence?


End file.
